The present invention relates generally to knee braces and, more particularly, to improvements in articulating joints therefor.
1. Field of the Invention
Countless persons suffer, to a greater or lesser degree, from a loss of strength, or mobility, in one or both knees. The reasons for such conditions are numerous, and, in some instances, there is such a profound loss of strength in the joint that the person who finds it necessary to wear such a brace needs artificial support in order to rise from a sitting or similar position.
In such instances, it is common practice to permit locking of the articulating joint in order that the person wearing the brace can shift the load and call upon other muscles, not otherwise damaged, or at least lesser damaged, to stand, or otherwise move, even though the muscular structure which controls the knee is too weak to accomplish the act.
2. Overview of the Prior Art
The art in this discipline is indicative of the importance of such appliances and the effort that has gone into the search for a brace which adequately meets the needs of the widest possible spectrum of knee joint disabilities. Such efforts have grown beyond the private sector, and, as is evident from the Meyers et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,831, the United States is actively engaged in the search for such a brace.
Meyers et al. discloses a selectively lockable joint for a knee brace in which a lever, which is mounted for limited rotation off center, is actuated by a stirrup attached to the foot to engage and disengage a clutch mechanism, which locks the joints of a knee brace in a predetermined position when substantial body weight is supported by the foot, and, of course, unlocks the joint when weight is relieved at the foot and limited flexibility, rather than rigidity, is not needed.
Barrack, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,869 was issued over Meyers et al. ""831 and discloses a ratchet type arrangement in the joint for essentially the same purposes as Meyers. To a similar effect, Clemens U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,875 teaches yet another gear arrangement in the joint and was also issued over the Meyers et al. ""831 patent.
Finally, Barney U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,713 is illustrative of a very simple brace in which pivot joints move forwardly and to the rear, as the wearer moves, to tighten or release the cuff about the thigh to thereby provide stability as needed.
As is the case with the referenced prior art, the present invention constitutes a distinct improvement over Meyers et al. ""831. The present invention eliminates much of the complicated mechanism of Meyers et al., such as the clutch mechanism and substitute therefor, and a wedge mechanism which is selectively engageable to lock and release the relatively movable elements of a joint for a knee brace.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an articulating joint for a knee brace, which includes a greatly simplified mechanism for selectively locking and releasing the articulating elements of the joint. An objective related to the foregoing is to provide a joint mechanism as aforesaid which is highly efficient and functional.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an articulating joint in which the relatively moveable elements thereof are selectively lockable by wedging those elements together and to accomplish the foregoing upon demand through the use of a foot controlled device which is responsive to body weight.
Another and still further objective of the present invention is to devise a joint mechanism which is simple, yet efficient, while providing the brace with which it functions with stability and mechanical reliability.
The foregoing, as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention, will become more evident with a study of the Detailed Description of a Preferred Embodiment presented hereinafter, when read in conjunction with the drawings, wherein: